Turning Over the Veil
by LaLuneWolf
Summary: Wherein the Backstreet Boys don't make it out of New Orleans after a concert. A fateful event leads to the discovery of the underbelly of the world. The Veil is lifted exposing the things that go bump in the night. Dark-Hunter/BSB X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Turning over the Veil: Welcome to the other side of New Orleans

Disclaimer: I do not own the Backstreet Boys, they are their own people. I do not own the Dark-Hunter world or its characters. That loveliness is owned by the Author Goddess herself, Sherrilyn Kenyon. I only own the idea and some of the random filler characters. Ripper in all his sexiness was spawned from my mind as was Luna and Winter LeBeau.

**Chapter 1**

_Twitter Message:_

_Backstreet Boys On our way to Atlanta! Had a great time in New Orleans! Look forward to coming back!_

Howie looked up from the computer. "Just sent the twitter message."

Brian sat at the table. "I always love coming here. It's such a great city." Howie nodded taking a sip of his soda.

Nick had just walked in when there was a sputter from the engine and a knocking sound. The bus came to a stalling halt. "Are you serious?" AJ was still very much asleep in his bunk. Brian laughed. "Man this is just great."

The driver got out to check the engine and the guys all shared a look laughing. "Should we take a cab to the airport?" Nick asked. Brian shrugged. "Maybe it'll be a quick fix."

"One could only hope." Howie said.

AJ padded in still half asleep. "We fuelin up?"

The other three looked at each other and laughed. "Dude, you've only been asleep about ten minutes." Nick said.

"What'd we do? Break down?" Howie nodded.

"Shouldn't Travis be back?" Nick asked. They all shared a nervous look. "Where'd he go?" AJ asked.

"Just outside to take a look at it."

AJ popped the top on the soda he just grabbed. "So let's check on him." He said taking a drink and setting his soda down before heading to the door. The others just watched him. "Sissies." He said exiting the bus. He shook his head mumbling something about his friends being scaredy cats. He found Travis face up on the pavement, a look of terror on his face, dead lifeless eyes staring up into the night sky. "Uh, guys." AJ called out nervously. "You might wanna get out here!"

"What's up?" Brian asked coming up behind him. AJ turned pointing to Travis's body. "Oh nothing, just that!" Nick cursed. "No shit." Brian said. Howie just nodded.

Movement caused them to divert their attention. "Well hello there." If the beautiful tall blonde wasn't trying so hard to sound scary she would have had a hot voice. "Um hi?" Brian said while AJ leaned close. "Why do I think she's hot? I don't do blondes?" Brian chuckled and shrugged. "Cause you're horny? How the heck do I know?" AJ laughed but quickly choke it when three tall blonde guys stepped from the shadows.

"Are you prepared to die?" Nick laughed. "What'd we do? Get transported into a bad B movie?" One of the guys ran for him. Howie slugged his arm. "Good going Nick, piss them off." The blonde slammed into Nick with an inhuman brute force. The guy went for is neck. "What the hell? Dude! Get off me you fucking perv. What the hell you tryin to do? Give me a hickey?" There was a part of him that knew there was something terribly wrong. That flight or fight instinct taking hold. He began to wonder if they were going to make it out of here alive. He fought the guy with all his strength. The guys were shouting but he couldn't see what was going on. He shoved and beat the guy to no avail.

"I say chaps you look like you could use some assistance." A deep rich heavily accented voice suddenly filled the area. Brian shouted around a blonde dude. "Oh man, please!"

"Alright then"

AJ punched the chick coming for him. "I'm so going to regret that later." He looked over to see an extremely tall Goth looking dude in a bowler hat running them through. The Goth spun, his trench coat billowing to reveal the red lining. Brian walked up beside him catching his breath. "You okay?" AJ nodded. "Yeah, we should check on Nick." They made their way over. All the while AJ kept an eye on the tall Goth. He was stealth, every movement clear and precise. Nick was watching him too. "That dude is totally ninja!" They all laughed. "Guess you're okay?" Brian asked. "Yeah I'm good."

The Goth guy brushed himself off and made his way over with a tight lipped smile. "You might want to refrain from becoming daimon bait in the future." They just looked at him. "Who the hell are you?" Another tight lipped smile as he picked up his bowler hat brushing it off. "Wouldn't you love to know?" He grabbed a cell from his pocket. "I'm going to need some assistance boss." A pause. "Right yes, jolly good man." He hung up and looked at them. "Help is on the way."

Brian smiled. "Thanks we owe you." The man shook his head. "Don't owe me a thing lad." Nick cursed. "Cause him and his friend are going to work us over." The new Goth raised a brow over dark shades. "What's with the glasses?" Howie asked. "It's AJ on miracle grow." Brian said laughing. "Except that could kill me." AJ said slugging his friend while watching the Goths warily.

A frown crossed Ash's face. He should be able to wipe their memory of everything. "Boss?" Ripper inquired. "It's not working." He let out a curse. "What's not working?" AJ asked. Ash turned to him. "You guys aren't supposed to remember that Mr. McLean."

"Remember…" He froze. "I didn't tell you my name"

"You didn't have to." A grin flashed on his face. "They're all yours Ripper." He said patting Ripper's shoulder as he walked off. Brian paled. "Ripper? As in Jack the Ripper?"

Howie laughed. "Don't be silly B." Ripper just grinned though flashing no teeth. AJ stared. "You're seriously Jack the fucking Ripper?"

"That there lads, is a story for another day. Cheerio then." He said walking off. "Oh, and do try to stay alive ay chaps." With that he was gone. "Dude no! Don't even say it! That is impossible." Nick said almost frantically.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired and hungry." AJ said. He just wanted out of here; this place gave him the creeps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They found a hotel easily. After checking in and putting their things up they went looking for some place to eat. They were antsy and didn't really feel like staying at the hotel to eat. Though a part of each of them wanted to lock themselves in their rooms and never come out until morning. "That place looks cool." AJ said pointing to a biker bar with a sign advertising 'Sanctuary' with a dark hill silhouetted by a full moon with a motorcycle parked on it – hung over the doors. The guys nodded and made their way across the street. The night was cool but with the humidity clinging in the air it felt warmer almost. They just wanted to get inside and get something to eat. They greeted the big guy at the door and made their way inside. AJ took in all the sights. It seemed a cool enough place. Biker bar with an almost homey touch to it. There were even some families sitting at a few tables. A stage with a banner hanging on the wall advertised 'The Howlers', seemed they played live music too. Currently the jukebox was playing.

Nick walked over to a skeleton in a coffin reading the sign. "The last guy to ask Aimee out." He laughed. "Think it's real? Wonder who Aimee is?" He made the jaw move speaking in a mock-ghost voice. "Don't do it! It's not worth it." AJ laughed. "I see dead people." Brian and Howie laughed. Behind them someone cleared their throat; it was a very feminine sound. "Ahem, enjoying yourself?" Nick let go of the skeleton so fast the head rolled off landing at the feet of a very pretty blonde. "Dude! You knocked his head off! Not cool man, not cool!" AJ said.

Aimee couldn't help but laugh. While she was thinking they should put a sign saying 'Do not touch'. They were kind of cute in their own way. She'd never seen anyone play with the decorations before and wondered silently what the innocent humans would think if they knew it was real? She let out a laugh picking it up and setting it right. "All better. You boys want a table?"

"Yes please." Brian said smiling.

"Follow me. I'm Aimee, I'll be your server." She said pronouncing her name Uh-may.

The all took a seat. "So who this Amy chick? She single?" Aimee smiled. Before she could say anything Dev smacked the cute blonde upside the head. "In your dreams she's married." Nick rubbed the back of his head. "Ow, hey, it was just a question." Aimee laughed. "Behave Dev, he's harmless." She turned back to Nick. "It's pronounced Uh-may and that would be me." Nick smiled. "Hi. Sorry about that."

"It's okay some people call me Amy anyways." She took their orders and went to the back.

"Are there any dark haired girls here? Or is it blonde city?" AJ asked with a chuckle, just as two beautiful women walked from the billiards area. "You totally cheated Eros! Not cool babe!" The luscious tattooed raven haired beauty exclaimed. AJ let loose a wicked grin. "Now that's more like it." Nick nodded. "Her friend is hot too." They shared a look before making a beeline for the bar. AJ reached the bar first and couldn't help the feeling that was flowing over through him. This woman, this beautiful extravagant woman had him insane and he hadn't even talked to her yet. Beside him Nick was busy drooling over her friend. "Yea, sure! That's what you said last time babe! I totally beat you!" A raspy laugh followed. "Poor loser my ass!" She said throwing something at this 'Eros' guy she was talking to. What moron went by Eros? Dude must've been a dork. "I'll take you on any day babe!" She said finally making her way to the bar. He wanted to take her right then and there with ZZ Top playing on the jukebox. It was perfect! She looked absolutely delectable in her black PVC pants, black gothic boots that came up to her knees, and an altered black spaghetti strap tee with a red Anarchy symbol over her left breast. It stopped just below her breasts where she had ripped the rest of it off. She leaned on the bar and hailed the bartender.

"Cherif my gorgeous babe, can you get a girl a whiskey?" The bartender, Cherif smiled. "Anything for you, ma petite." She took a seat at the bar and her friend followed. "What you want, ma petite?" Cherif asked her friend. "The same cher, you know that. He laughed a sound as deep as his voice. It reminded AJ of a bear, that rumble. "Of course, how could I forget?" Nick felt like an idiot as he was sure AJ felt too. The tattooed beauties voice had more of a rasp that made it edgier than his pink haired vixen's soft voice. They both had the slightest Cajun accents, but nothing that marred the beauty of their voices. He could only stare. The pink haired beauty was the quieter one, but just as beautiful as her friend. She wore black skinny pants with gothic boots that went up to her knees. She wore a black spaghetti strap corset shirt. Both women had knee length hair. He tried not to gape. They both also wore collars. Pinky's was just a thick leather collar with a ring and Raven's was a thick leather collar with three rows of spikes. The bartender brought the girls their whiskeys and turned to Nick and AJ. "What can I get ya?" He asked snapping them out of their trance. "Oh right, um, a coke for me." AJ said. "Beer, domestic, bottle." Nick said. Cherif nodded and got right to it.

Lune looked at Winter with a playful grin. She'd noticed them looking. Winter grinned back. Luna took a swig then smiled at the tattooed wonder. "Hey handsome." He let loose what had to be the sexiest smirk. "Hey there beautiful." He said leaning on the bar top. Luna couldn't help feeling like a school girl. But he looked so good in a pair of black loose skinny jeans, a band shirt, and converse. She moved to a stool next to him. She couldn't help geeking a little when she caught a whiff of him. Damn the man smelled good. "I was hoping you would join me gorgeous." He said in that lovely deep raspy voice. Winter watched her sister with a smile. They always loved to play with the tourists. The two of them only had eyes for two men, men who unfortunately for the girls, were hard to get. Not for lack of trying though. She turned to the cute blonde in his loose fit jeans and t-shirt. She smiled grabbing her drink and moving around to sit next to him. "Hi." She said simply with a smile. "Hey." He flashed a grin, blue eyes shining. He was cute. "So you're new in town?" She asked He smelled good. She resisted the urge to bury her nose in his chest.

Cherif placed the boy's drinks in front of them and looked at Winter and Luna. "You two be nice to the tourists. It's any wonder some of them come back." Winter pouted, though faked was more aptly put. Luna spoke. "What?" She asked with an innocent look. "Winnie and I are harmless." Cherif just walked off laughing. Luna looked at the two guys. "Really, we are." AJ pretended a look of indifference. "Sure ya are darlin." Luna slapped him playfully on the arm. He pretended to pout. She leaned in rubbing his arm. "Aww did I hurt you?" He gave her a quick kiss. "Nope, but it works like a charm every time. " She slapped him harder this time. "Hey, that really hurt."

"Good." Nick laughed and looked between the two girls. "So what are you lovely ladies doing tonight?" Winter smiled, Luna took a dagger out of her boot and flipped it catching the hilt and stabbing it into the bar top. "Expelling soul-sucking vampire scum." Winter nodded with a grin. "Yup." From across the bar Cherif frowned. "Hey, the bar top. Come on Luna." She muttered an 'oops', pulled it out brushing the bar top. "Aw Rif, it's just a love tap babe." He shook his head going back to taking orders. Nick and AJ shared a look. Riight. AJ thought. Why was it always the hot ones that had to be insane? 'Sweet Home Alabama' came on the jukebox and Nick and AJ shared a look. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" AJ watched a bunch of people leave quickly and leaned over to Nick. "Where's the fire?"

A shadow appeared and AJ turned and stared at some guy's stomach. He looked up and up. "I know you." He said looking at the same guy from earlier, Goth number two, kind of like Thing One and Thing Two, only Goths. He just nodded and turned to Luna. "That's the second time this week."

"Hey babycakes, not my fault you guys look like the bad guys." She smiled putting her dagger away. She didn't mean to stab Dark-Hunters. She was in the moment. It was the second time she met Ash, the first time, she'd stabbed him. She'd never forget the first time they met, mostly because he wasn't too happy with being stabbed, and also because she was hooked from that day on. She smacked Ash's ass. "Come on babe, lighten up." Ash raised a brow. She was the only one he let do that and even then he wondered just why he couldn't bring himself to stop her. He didn't know what it was about this woman. She'd been blank to him the moment he met her. When he spoke with Ripper a few nights before their meeting he'd been able to see her. But then he met her. He always knew something was up when someone was blocked to him. It meant they would be close to him in some way; alter his life in some way. He hated not having answers.

He just shook his head. "Just try not to do it." Luna threw up her hands. "Alright, alright, I'll try. But I don't make any promises." Ash smiled. "That's better than nothing." Luna smiled tracing a finger over the edge of his trench that lay against his chest. "New coat? Look's good." Ash didn't know why but he suddenly wanted there to be nothing between his skin and her finger. Where those thoughts came from was beyond him. "Not new, just don't wear it that much." She smiled still tracing her finger over the soft leather. "You should wear it more. It looks good on you." What the hell was wrong with him that those words could cause his heart to race? Luna didn't know why but she had to tell him, had to touch him. She normally behaved, as best as she could. Ash was off limits. She knew that, but for the moment, didn't care. She'd never seen the big guy with a woman before but that didn't mean he couldn't have one. She knew that. But looking at the six foot eight delectable morsel standing before her, she really didn't care.

While she was busy oogling the gorgeous tall Atlantian, something broke out. Ash turned around and cursed. "Excuse me." Nick and AJ leaned over to Luna and Winter. "What's going on?" Winter looked over her shoulder. "Daimon scum." Nick and AJ shared a look. There was that word again. They watched as the girls took up daggers and went to help. But before anyone could do anything the guy exploded into gold dust. "What the fuck?" Nick asked mouth agape. "You took the words right out of my mouth." AJ said taking a drink trying for calm and knowing he probably failed miserably. A man with an aura that almost screamed 'back off' approached that tall goth guy. He looked over at them. Brian and Howie came up to the bar. "That was weird." Brian said. "That's the understatement of the year." AJ replied.

That Ash guy came over to them. "You remember that don't you?" The guys nodded. He rubbed his temple. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Nick smiled. "Don't hurt us?"


End file.
